


Morning After

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra after their first time making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Asami yawned as she slipped a silk robe on and pushed open the window. She leaned against the windowsill breathing in the crisp ocean air. She loved early mornings on Air Temple Island, but she loved this one most of all.

She looked over at Korra's sleeping form and smiled. She bit her lip as their previous night's activities played through her head. Her face flushed while staring Korra's naked body entangled in the sheets.

Asami knelt next to the bed and placed a soft kiss on Korra's forehead. The Avatar stirred and opened her eyes, blue ones locking with green ones.

"Good morning, love," Asami said with a shy smile.

Korra stretched and cupped Asami's face with a hand, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Morning, Asami." She sat up and pulled the sheet firmly around herself. "Sorry, it's a little chilly."

Asami stood. "I can shut the window. I just opened it."

"The window is fine, but you could just get back in bed with me." Korra pulled Asami back into the bed.

Korra fell back on the bed with Asami settling in next to her. The two women smiled at each other.

"Korra, are you ok with what happened last night? Everything is different now."

"If by different you mean incredible then I agree. Asami, I love you and you know it. I don't regret it at all. Are you alright with everything?"

Asami pecked Korra on the cheek. "I love you, Korra. I wouldn't have wanted to share that with anyone but you. I particularly liked to when you…" Asami leaned closer and whispered in Korra's ear.

Korra blushed deeply as Asami turned her head and kissed Korra. Korra pulled away and their eyes locked.

Korra's face flashed a wicked grin, "How about I do it again?"

Asami chuckled huskily and pressed her lips to Korra's pulse point. "I think it went something like this." She whispered before nipping at her neck.

Korra pushed the robe off of Asami's shoulders and tossed it on the floor. Asami startled her and rocked her hips while placing her hands on Korra's shoulders, pushing her back to the bed.

"I do recall you enjoyed it when I did this," Asami said as her hair fell around her.

The Avatar gripped Asami's hips. "Very much so." She whispered as Asami bent down to nip and bite her neck.

Korra's breath caught when Asami's lips moved to her ear. She shuttered when Asami's tongue flicked the lobe, before taking it in her mouth. The Avatar threaded her hands through Asami's hair and tugged gently.

Asami moaned softly against Korra's ear. "Harder." She muttered before pressing a kiss to her ear. "Harder!" She moaned louder.

The Avatar responded by pulled Asami's hair harder, it caused the industrialist to grind her hips into Korra's.

Korra flipped Asami on her back. She wanted to relive their previous night. She wanted Asami to writhe under her again. She grabbed Asami's thighs pulled her flush against her.

Asami whimpered and raked her nails across Korra's back. "Take me." Asami breathed out.

"Gladly." She murmured as she slid down Asami's form. She took one of the other woman's nipples and swirled her tongue around it, teasing it.

Asami gripped Korra's head, holding her in place. A hand glided down Asami's smooth stomach and met Asami's wetness. The industrialist arched her hips into Korra's hand as she moaned softly. Korra released the nipple and groaned.

"Please!" Asami purred.

"Oh, fuck." Korra murmured, pushing through Asami's wetness, fingers moving back and forth slowly. "I will never get over how this feels. You are so beautiful. I love you so much."

"You're the one who is beautiful," Asami said looking down at Korra, locking eyes with her. "I love you, too."

Korra maintained eye contact when her fingers teased Asami's opening and slid inside her. Asami gripped Korra's shoulder and cried out.

"More! Please!" Asami begged.

A wave of lust swept through The Avatar as her fingers moved in and out of Asami slowly. The most powerful industrialist was in her bed, writhing under her, begging, and confessing her love.

Korra smirked as she curled her fingers upward. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, so much." Asami complied. "I've loved you for so long."

The younger woman increased her pace and Asami threw her head back into the pillow. She cried out and pulled Korra to her. Korra bit down on Asami's neck and sucked hard. She bit down hard. It hurt, but the pain stirred Asami's core even more.

"Korra, take me." She cried out. "Fuck me, Korra!"

The Avatar released Asami's neck and admired the bruise already forming. She kissed it lightly to help sooth the pain. She looked at Asami's face and she slid in and out of her quickly.

Her hair was a tousled mess, her face was flushed, and her eyes were shut. She gripped Korra hard, nails digging in. Korra's lips met Asami's. The businesswoman's hands captured either side of Korra's face and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipped past Korra's bottom lip and met hers. Korra moaned into their kiss, Asami took Korra's bottom lip in her teeth and sucked it. Korra pulled away and smiled at her lover.

She slowly pulled her finger from Asami. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean, eyes never leaving Asami's.

Asami flipped Korra on her back and raked her nails down Korra's toned abs. The Avatar gasped and tangled her fingers in Asami's silky locks. The industrialist kissed Korra's toned stomach up to one of her breasts. Asami took a nipple in her mouth and cupped the vacant breast, teasing the nipple with her thumb.

Korra's breath quickened. She cried out when Asami suckled her. She switched breast quickly and slid her free hand down Korra's body. She cupped her intimately and pushed her fingers inside her.

"Do you want me inside of you like this?" Asami demanded, pulling away from Korra.

"Yes! Please, take me." Korra moaned as she arched into Asami's hand.

Asami smirked and quickened her pace. Korra squirmed and writhed under her, The Avatar cried out while clutching at Asami.

The industrialist bit her lip as she watched Korra plunge further into ecstasy. She slowly pulled her fingers from Korra and the Avatar whimpered in protest. Asami pushed Korra's thighs apart and smirked before sliding down her length.

Korra grabbed the sheets and moaned in anticipation. Asami lifted Korra's thighs over her shoulders and slid her tongue through her. Korra moaned and gripped Asami's head, tangling her fingers in her hair. Her heels dug into Asami's back and the businesswoman taunted her opening before slipping her tongue inside her.

Fingers quickly replaced tongue as Asami's mouth settled on Korra's clit. She flicked it with her tongue and sucked it gently while thrusting in and out of her. Korra was almost in tears as Asami drove her closer to the edge.

Korra's body seized when her orgasm hit her. She tugged Asami's hair and cried out into the night. Asami lifted her head up and licked Korra from her lips.

She crawled up Korra's body and kissed her tenderly. Korra's stomach flipped when she tasted herself on Asami's lips. This sparked her fire and she grabbed Asami's hips. The older woman pulled back and smirked. She ground her hips into Korra's.

"I need to taste you." Korra said huskily.

With her strength, she pulled Asami up her body and settled her over her mouth. Asami gripped the headboard and groaned when Korra's tongue moved through her. Her nails dug into the wood frame and she rocked her hips in pace with Korra's tongue.

Korra's hands grabbed Asami's and held them in place as she flicked Asami clit. One of Korra's hands moved up to Asami's breast and she thumbed her nipple.

"Korra, I love you so much. I'm so close." Asami breathed out. She was nearing release.

A few long moments later, Asami's body jerked as it rocked with her orgasm. She moaned loudly as Korra's tongue slowed to a halt.

The businesswoman moved down Korra's frame and dropped down to her lover. She rested her head on Korra's shoulder and sighed.

"That was amazing."

Korra smirked and turned her head for a kiss. Asami flicked her tongue across Korra's lips.

"I taste good on you." She purred while stroking The Avatar's toned stomach.

The younger woman reached around and gripped Asami's supple backside. "I taste just as good on you."

The women chuckled and settled back into bed.

"I love you, Korra," Asami said with a lazy smile. "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"I love you, too, Asami." Korra grinned. "You really are everything to me."

Asami blushed and nuzzled Korra's neck. Korra's other hand found her way into Asami's tousled hair.

"Who says we can't stay in bed all day?"


End file.
